I don't wanna know (if you got laid)
by Alexiel von Christem
Summary: TS - Cinema Bizarre - Le groupe se sépare, Yu s'en va. Et Shin ne s'en remet pas... :: Yaoi ::


**I don't wanna know (if you got laid)  
**

« **Parfois, il faut savoir poursuivre son propre chemin… On a vraiment fait du bon boulot ensemble, Cinema Bizarre c'était vraiment une super aventure ! Mais je pense qu'il est temps qu'on arrête. Romeo et moi, on va rentrer à Los Angeles. Bonne chance à vous pour continuer ! Je sais que vous vous en sortirez sans nous.** »

Strify acquiesça sans un mot, Kiro eut un petit rire amer et haussa les épaules avant de quitter la pièce tout en fusillant Yu du regard. Quant à Shin… Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entr'ouverte, il était dans un état de choc évident. Mal à l'aise, Romeo fixait le bout de ses chaussures, Strify restait impassible, tandis que Yu le regardait en attendant manifestement un mot de sa part en guise de soutien. Voyant qu'il n'en ferait rien, il poussa un soupir imperceptible et daigna enfin se tourner vers le batteur du groupe, non sans appréhension. Shin parut réagir lorsqu'il sentit qu'il se tournait vers lui : il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et finalement se précipita maladroitement vers la porte de sortie avant que ses larmes contenues ne dévalent ses joues. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Yu soupira à nouveau avec agacement cette fois, mais ne bougea pas de son fauteuil.  
Conscient de la lourdeur du silence qui s'était installé, il se tourna encore une fois vers Strify, espérant que celui-ci vienne enfin à son secours.  
Romeo leva lui aussi les yeux vers lui, le suppliant du regard.  
« **Strify…** »  
Le chanteur haussa les épaules d'impuissance et se mit debout.  
« **Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous avez pris votre décision, bon. Ils s'en remettront. Merci d'avoir contribué au succès du groupe en tout cas.** »  
Il s'approcha pour leur serrer la main, et s'éloigna à son tour.  
« **Et puis c'est pas comme si vous nous étiez indispensables non plus…** »  
Il referma la porte derrière lui et rejoignit sa chambre d'hôtel après avoir balayé le hall du regard, au cas où l'un des deux autres musiciens l'y aurait attendu.

x - - -

Au bruit des portières claquant au pied du bâtiment, Shin lâcha son oreiller et sortit de sous sa couette en essuyant ses yeux humides pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Leurs dernières valises étaient chargées dans le coffre, Romeo grimpait déjà la voiture. Yu échangea quelques rires avec les deux garçons et la fille qui étaient venus les chercher à l'hôtel, embrassa même cette dernière sur la joue. Finalement, alors que chacun prenait place dans le véhicule, il se tourna soudain en direction des fenêtres de l'hôtel, la main sur la portière ouverte, et accrocha le regard de Shin le temps d'une demi-seconde. Alors que le cœur de Shin s'affolait et se serrait à lui faire mal, le guitariste grimpa dans le véhicule et celle-ci disparut rapidement du champ de vision brouillé par les larmes du batteur abandonné. Ce-dernier se laissa glisser à terre, et fut bientôt submergé par son chagrin.  
Il ne réagit même pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et que Kiro se précipita sur la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir à la volée en hurlant au vent :  
« **Connaaaards !** »  
Il s'assit aux côtés de Shin, et tapota sur ses épaules en soupirant.  
Strify les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et se posta devant eux, après avoir pris soin de refermer la fenêtre. Shin essuya ses pleurs et releva la tête, tandis que le regard de Kiro se faisait fuyant, sous celui inquisiteur de chanteur.  
« **Donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?** »  
Le bassiste sourit tristement en haussant les épaules, et leva des yeux désolés vers le leader.  
« **Ok, message reçu. Et toi Shin ?** »  
Celui-ci ne répondit rien.  
« **Bon, Shin, nous on continue ! **»  
Le batteur rit nerveusement.  
« **Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?  
- On verra bien. On a des fans qui nous soutiennent, il ne reste qu'à chercher de nouveaux membres…  
- On y arrivera jamais Strify !  
- Bien-sûr qu'on y arrivera ! Ce sera différent, certes, mais on y arrivera ! Alors reprends-toi, on s'y attendait, de toute façon.** »  
Shin secoua la tête de désespoir tandis que Kiro et Strify quittaient la chambre pour rassembler leurs affaires. Non, lui ne s'y attendait vraiment pas…  
« **Kiro, si tu changes d'avis…** »  
Shin l'entendit acquiescer, et se retrouva seul à nouveau.  
Si Yu les abandonnait, comment pouvait-il seulement songer à continuer ?  
Il était son moteur, son sourire. Sans lui, ça ne valait plus la peine…  
Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, encore.  
Il était incapable d'imaginer poursuivre ce rêve sans lui. Son air rebelle, son look provocateur, son regard perçant et son sourire mystérieux, son attitude protectrice envers lui, le plus discret du groupe…  
Il se jeta sur son lit et étouffa ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Pourquoi le faisait-il souffrir ainsi ? Il était presque certain qu'il se doutait de l'attachement qu'il avait pour lui. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait compris avant que lui-même ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Et sans prévenir, du jour au lendemain, il disparaissait, l'abandonnait…  
Tourmenté comme il ne l'avait jamais été, il s'endormit.

Ce fût Strify qui le secoua le lendemain matin, le pressant de ranger ses affaires pour qu'ils ne manquent pas leur avion. Et cela demanda un effort surhumain au batteur pour se résigner à rentrer, sans _lui_. Le vol du retour fût une véritable torture pour lui, la fin du rêve se faisait durement ressentir maintenant.  
Il dût user de toute la force mentale dont il était capable pour ne pas craquer à nouveau, soucieux de se préserver des soupçons de Kiro et Strify. Il en avait déjà trop fait…

x - - -

Le cœur meurtri, il s'enferma pendant des jours dans son appartement, et s'abandonna complètement à sa peine. Il fallut toute la persévérance de Strify pour le sortir de cet état lamentable et lui redonner envie de travailler.  
Ensemble, ils se remirent à écrire et composer, et deux mois plus tard, ils s'occupaient déjà de rechercher de nouveaux musiciens pour participer au nouvel album. Si Shin reprenait peu à peu envie de vivre, le choix du nouveau guitariste fut une nouvelle épreuve pour lui, bien qu'il s'appliqua à n'en rien laisser paraître. Finalement, les enregistrements commencèrent, et un nouvel opus prit forme. Shin avait retrouvé sa joie de jouer, bien que la bonne entente du nouveau groupe n'ait rien à voir avec l'ancienne complicité des Cinema Bizarre. Le nouvel album fut accueilli par les fans avec succès, et tout aurait pu continuer sur cette lancée si, un an plus tard, Strify n'était pas venu subitement annoncer au batteur qu'ils allaient rendre visite à Yu aux US. Ce-dernier l'avait en effet contacté afin de les inviter, Kiro Shin et lui, à venir assister à un concert de son groupe.

La nouvelle bouleversa le pauvre batteur. Il avait réussi à reprendre le dessus, mais qu'adviendrait-il s'il le revoyait ? Bien-sûr, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer son refus aux garçons, aussi fût-il contraint d'accepter l'invitation. Il se prépara donc avec une angoisse grandissante au voyage, qui devait avoir lieu le mois suivant.

x - - -

L'estomac noué, Shin grimpa dans le taxi à la suite de Strify qui était tout excité à l'idée de voir son ex-musicien jouer sur scène avec son nouveau groupe. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Yu et Romeo, où ils s'installèrent comme convenu, malgré l'absence des deux musiciens. Une chambre leur avait été préparée, équipée d'un lit et d'un divan. Shin et Strify eurent juste le temps de poser leurs affaires, avant de s'apprêter pour le concert.

Quand l'heure fatidique arriva, les deux blonds hélèrent un taxi et rejoignirent la salle que Yu leur avait indiquée. Shin suivit anxieusement Strify, et ils se placèrent au fond, contre les murs de béton.

Tous les efforts de Shin pour oublier le guitariste furent réduits à néant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa silhouette. Les larmes montèrent à mesure que le musicien pinçait les cordes avec vigueur et passion, les yeux mi-clos pour mieux s'imprégner du rythme. Son souffle se raréfia à la vue de son torse nu d'une perfection inégalable, faisant danser l'immense tatouage qui recouvrait son flanc.

Malgré la douce torture infligée au batteur, le concert lui parut bien trop court, tout obnubilé qu'il était par le phœnix sur scène. Il essuya de justesse ses larmes, de joie et de peine à la fois, dévalant sur ses joues avant que Strify ne l'entraîne vers la sortie, pressé de rejoindre l'extérieur avant la foule alentour. Shin s'appliqua à prendre le même ton enthousiaste que lui lorsqu'ils discutèrent du show sur la route du retour. Il se contenta néanmoins de le laisser s'exprimer seul quant à leur nouvelle musique, lui ayant été trop distrait pour vraiment y prêter attention. Le chanteur ne s'en formalisa pas, heureusement. Ils discutèrent longtemps de l'évolution de leurs groupes respectifs, une fois rentrés à la maison. Romeo et Yu allaient sûrement finir la soirée en boîte ou avec les autres membres de leur groupe autour d'un verre, ils ne se verraient peut-être pas avant le lendemain après-midi. Ce qui, pour Shin, n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Finalement, las de feindre l'enthousiasme alors que le cœur n'y était vraiment pas, le batteur abandonna Strify devant la télé, et se rendit dans la salle de bains, pressé de se retrouver seul. Il retint ses larmes et se hâta de se déshabiller, se ruant sous le jet brûlant de la douche.

Il n'aurait jamais dû revenir, jamais dû le revoir ! Après tous ses efforts pour l'oublier, voilà que tout était à recommencer. Comme si une fois ne lui avait pas assez coûté !

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, et lui en voulait de le faire souffrir encore. Il souffla un grand coup, comme pour se défaire de la pression qui enserrait son cœur, et ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre les carrelettes humides et froides de la cabine de douche, se laissant apaiser par les volutes de vapeur qui dansaient autour de lui. Il était complètement perdu, partagé entre sa joie de revoir Yu, sa peine à l'idée que ce n'était que pour un court séjour, et l'envie que la vision de son corps se mouvant sur scène lui avait inspirée. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand la cabine s'ouvrit, laissant passer un mince filet d'air frais qui le fit frissonner. Quand il se retourna, la porte de la cabine s'était refermée. Il faillit s'étrangler de surprise quand il se rendit compte que Yu, complètement dénudé, se tenait à ses côtés, la tête levée vers le pommeau de douche et les yeux fermés alors que l'eau brûlante ruisselait sur son corps. Shin étouffa une exclamation de surprise, ce qui le fit se tourner vers lui. Le beau ténébreux afficha un petit sourire espiègle et tendit la main vers lui pour ébouriffer ses cheveux dégoulinants.  
« **Si tu avais fermé la porte à clé, je ne serais pas là, Shin. Alors arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri ! Oh, au fait, Strify et Romeo sont ressortis boire un coup…** »  
Ses yeux pétillèrent et il se rapprocha de lui pour le saisir par les épaules. Trop intimidé pour réagir, Shin se laissa faire, se retenant à grand peine de frémir sous la caresse mousseuse de la fleur de douche que Yu glissait dans son dos.  
« **Content de te revoir, Shin.** »  
Le blond croyait rêver. Ce qui se passait était impossible et irréel, c'était certain. Mais la main du brun remontant serrer sa nuque et l'autre glissant nonchalamment sur ses reins lui firent l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se retourna brusquement en repoussant le guitariste à bout de bras, reculant lui-même contre le métal froid du robinet pour s'éloigner de lui.

Yu le jaugea du regard en haussant un sourcil pendant quelques secondes, et ricana alors que Shin se précipitait sur le battant de la cabine pour en sortir. Le guitariste ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules et le força à reculer contre lui, son avant-bras pressé sur son torse pour plaquer son dos contre son corps.  
« **Reste là, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, juste toi et moi…** »  
Son autre main glissa sur son ventre et s'empara de son entre-jambe pour commencer à le masturber sans plus de cérémonie. Shin étouffa un couinement, ses pensées s'embrouillaient, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'abandonner sous les caresses de son fantasme ou s'il devait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Finalement, il se débattit pour essayer de s'échapper, en vain. La poigne de Yu se resserra et il le pressa plus fort contre lui, ses mains parcourant son torse et ses doigts s'attardant sur ses tétons.  
Sa langue frôla le lobe de son oreille, il lui souffla :  
« **Arrête de résister, Shin. Tu le veux, je le sais… Regarde-toi, ton corps ne demande que ça !** »  
Pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa un peu sa virilité durcie entre ses doigts, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé alors que Shin s'agrippait à ses bras pour se dégager. Nouveau ricanement du guitariste :  
« **T'es pas crédible, je t'assure. Tu le veux depuis le début… Tu crois que tes regards sur moi et mon corps m'ont échappé ? Ta façon de me fixer, tes sourcils froncés quand je m'approchais trop de Kiro sur scène à l'époque… Je m'en souviens !** »  
Shin secoua fébrilement la tête, luttant contre la peine qui broyait son cœur à ces mots, se mélangeant au désir qu'il ressentait et submergeant la rage qui bouillait aussi en lui contre celui qui jouait avec ses états d'âmes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement, frémissant malgré lui sous les doigts habiles de son ravisseur.  
« **Yu ! Hm… Lâche-moi…** »  
L'interpellé l'ignora royalement, continuant sa tâche tout en serrant sa propre fierté dressée entre les fesses du batteur, qui sursauta un peu à ce contact.  
« **Lâche-moi… Yu, laisse-moi !** »  
Pas plus concerné que ça, le brun le poussa soudain contre le mur, son bras libérant ses épaules alors que sa main descendait déjà le long de sa colonne.  
« **Yu !** »  
Ses doigts effleurèrent son entrée, Shin se tortilla contre lui pour tenter de s'esquiver.  
« **Yu !  
- Putain mais laisse-toi faire ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ? Si le sexe te fait peur, c'est quoi alors ?!** »  
Sa voix se fit raillante :  
« **T'es amoureux ?** »  
Son majeur s'immisça en lui, Shin laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise alors que son cœur torturé se serrait encore. La main qui tenait son sexe se desserra pour se poser sur sa hanche, l'autre s'aventurant un peu plus loin en introduisant aussi son index en lui.  
L'esprit tourbillonnant sous ces vagues de sensations contradictoires, entre envie, rage et désespoir, Shin ne put réprimer un sanglot, les paroles de Yu lacérant ses entrailles. Il pria pour que les gouttes dégoulinant de ses cheveux masquent ses larmes. Peine perdue.  
Choqué, Yu se stoppa net.  
« **Putain…** »  
Il retira ses doigts sans douceur, son autre main quittant sa hanche pour se poser sur sa joue et le forcer à tourner la tête vers lui. Les sanglots incontrôlables secouant sa poitrine malgré ses efforts pour les réprimer, Shin baissa les yeux, honteux de lui-même.  
« **Regarde-moi.** »  
Le ton posé de Yu cachait mal sa colère.  
« **Regarde-moi, bordel !** »  
Sa main se referma sur sa mâchoire pour lui relever la tête, son autre bras le secouant sans ménagement.  
« **Shin, pitié dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! **»  
Le batteur leva ses yeux rougis vers lui. Il aurait voulu nier, mais ses sentiments lui faisaient trop mal, il fallait qu'il craque.  
« **Mais c'est de ta faute ! C'est toi qui as commencé à avoir une attitude ambiguë avec moi !** »  
Yu s'écarta de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça… Shin était un ami, alors l'attirance physique, le désir et le sexe, passent encore, mais les sentiments… Certainement pas ! Il secoua la tête d'impuissance, émit un petit rire nerveux et sortit de la douche. Shin tenta de le retenir en agrippant son bras, implorant. Il n'allait tout de même pas le rejeter comme ça !  
« **Yu…** »  
Le guitariste se retourna vers lui.  
« **Te méprends pas, Shin. Je suis hétéro, d'accord ? Je pensais que c'était juste… sexuel. Et je pensais que c'était clair pour toi aussi ! Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Lâche-moi ! Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux.** »  
Il se dégagea d'un coup sec, saisit une serviette qu'il passa autour de sa taille, et disparut dans le couloir.  
« **Yu !** »  
Cette fois, la douleur dans son cœur était devenue insupportable. _Juste sexuel… _Un haut-le-cœur le saisit alors que ses jambes tremblantes le lâchaient. Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, il s'effondra sur ses genoux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Quand il réalisa que son bas-ventre était encore brûlant des caresses qu'il avait reçues, le jeune homme misérable n'eût même pas la force de se relever avant d'être atteint de vomissements, tout dégoûté de lui-même qu'il était.  
Il lui sembla s'écouler une éternité ainsi, affalé sur lui-même, le corps secoué de spasmes et de sanglots, se sentant humilié comme jamais. Quand il reprit conscience du jet d'eau qui lui martelait toujours le dos, il se laissa aller à une douce torpeur, et se calma lentement. L'eau avait beau être brûlante, il se sentait glacé de l'intérieur.  
Finalement, il trouva la force de se relever, et se lava mécaniquement avant de s'extirper enfin de la cabine. Il s'enroula dans une serviette, se colla contre le radiateur, les yeux fermés et les paupières serrées, comme pour effacer un mauvais souvenir de sa mémoire. Surtout, ne penser à rien, ne pas se laisser aller encore. Il ravala ses larmes, rouvrit les yeux en soufflant un bon coup, et se rhabilla enfin. Il tendit l'oreille en s'approchant de la porte de la salle de bains, il n'y avait pas un bruit, la voie était libre. Il se glissa donc dans le couloir, rejoignit la chambre d'amis et se jeta sous les couvertures, avec la ferme intention de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Il n'entendit pas le profond soupir que Yu poussa derrière la porte, avant de s'éloigner sans bruit, contrarié par la tournure des évènements.

Pourtant le lendemain matin, il se leva, soucieux de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Strify. Il peignit un sourire factice sur son visage, et passa la journée avec les autres, l'air de rien. Il rit avec eux, fit semblant de partager leurs délires, simulant une joie qui lui paraissait impossible à ressentir de nouveau. Son cœur semblait s'être cassé à jamais. Yu ne le regarda pas une seule fois dans les yeux, mais rien dans son attitude ne laissait supposer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il demeurait fidèle à lui-même, tantôt provocateur, tantôt suggestif, surtout avec sa nouvelle complice, Suzy. Bien. Pas étonnant, de toute façon. Peut-être _juste sexuel_ aussi… Ou peut-être plus, après tout c'était une fille et il était hétéro, n'est-ce pas… Quelle importance, de toute façon ? C'est un Shin souriant qui suivit l'étrange troupe, Cinema Bizarre et Rougemorgue réunis. Il mangea avec eux, plaisanta avec eux, et le soir, il s'éclipsa, seul dans la salle de bains, s'agenouillant devant les toilettes pour recracher ses tripes, la litanie _j'm'en fous j'men fous_ accaparant la moindre parcelle de son cerveau. Shin était amoureux, Yu était heureux, il s'en foutait, et c'était bien.

Avant que l'avion ne décolle, il eût droit à l'étreinte de Yu et Romeo, au même titre que Strify et Kiro. Il eût même droit à un semblant de sourire et un regard de la part du guitariste, certainement soulagé par son départ. C'était la dernière fois après tout, aucun risque qu'ils se revoient après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Pourtant, juste avant de partir, Yu l'attira discrètement à l'écart, son regard de braise plongeant sans complexe dans ses prunelles affolées par cette soudaine proximité. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains rugueuses, lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et s'empara brièvement de ses lèvres. Le baiser ne dura que quelques imperceptibles secondes, mais sa trace brûlante sembla imprégner la peau de Shin, et ne le quitta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne son siège, ses pensées à milles lieues du monde réel.

Ses yeux humides laissèrent échapper quelques larmes, alors que l'image de Yu lui tournant le dos pour s'en aller repassait à nouveau dans son esprit, et ses mots susurrés résonnant encore à ses oreilles.  
« **Oublie-moi.** »

Non, décidément il ne l'oublierait pas.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, la suite (et fin) bientôt !_


End file.
